


Winter Break

by LamsLover



Series: Hamilton 2018 (lams) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, High School, Lams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsLover/pseuds/LamsLover





	1. The Day Before Winter Break

 

Net Neutrality had just been repealed, and everyone's phones were notified during 3rd period. It was all the buzz during 4th, and by lunch, Alex was ready to encapsulate the lunch-goers in the Latin room, with his strong opinions on the matter.  
"Net Neutrality being repealed itself is not an issue, in fact, I'm convinced it will be reversed. However, this decision being made says a lot about the state of our democracy! They are only making decisions on behalf of the very rich, the very rich who are funding their campaigns, not their constituents as the fabrics of our nation dictate."  
He went on in a usual captivating rant about partisanship and campaign finance reform, and everyone rallied him on, as usual.  
"You have to be president" encouraged Eliza, "I can see it now, you would be such a good president."

"You flatter me" he responded, as he always does when his classmates proclaim the extent of his future political career without any consideration of actually considering any of the factors that play into being elected president.

Regardless, Alexander Hamilton was grateful for his supportive peers, genuinely brilliant friends, and his calling for public service.

He concluded the rant by describing the parallels between the current political climate and that of the French revolution (which they had just learned about in AP Euro) joking around about Twitter hashtags: "meet me on the tennis courts" "we are the third estate."

Alex continued this talk through 5th period, as his woke af English teacher was all for letting Alex skip out on work and discuss it with her, and their discussion ran through the bell.

"Alexander, we have to go to 6th," John finally interrupted, halfway through the passing period. Alex finished his discussion in agreement, and then caught up with John in the hallway.

"You enjoy days like this don't you?"

"Days when freedom of speech and opinion rings throughout the public, in response to a true test of the American Experiment?"

"Days when you have a valid excuse to run your mouth non-stop" John corrected.

Alexander laughed, in agreement. "I never need a valid excuse."

John laughed in response, "So, I'll see you after school?"

"I wouldn't count on it. I'm gonna be at Starbucks till it closes at least, I have a ton of shit to do for Euro."

"Ughhh, see you later then. We are all gonna be up all night anyway; tomorrow's the day before winter break."

"Hey"

"What?"

Without another word Alex shoved John into the corner underneath the stairs, out of sight, pressed him against the wall, his two hands on either side of John, Alex's strength in these situations always took John by surprise, as Alex stood an inch or two shorter than him.

“We can’t, I’m gonna be lat-” he was cut off by a deep and passionate kiss, the kind Alex saves for only him, the sensation of love and lust causing the noisy and crowded high school surroundings to melt away.

This lasted briefly, however, because they had a matter of seconds to get to class, and they were pushing the risk of being seen. Though there was an emerging acceptance of being gay in 2017, it wasn't enough so that being in a same-sex relationship wouldn't compromise Alex's political career. John went with this because, as much as he’d love to show public affection for Alex, (and date him, and go to prom with him and marry him and have kids with him, and grow old with him) he felt that he was lucky to get any of him at all. Furthermore, America needed Alex, he would better the lives of millions and millions of people for centuries to come, and nothing could even remotely get in the way of this.  
The boys split for class.  
  


* * *

 

 

It’s about to be winter break, thought Alex, this motivating factor pushed him to the end, of the pointless work he was doing to get out of high school. It was almost closing time at Starbucks, and he knew John would be there at any moment to accompany him home, but he was so close, he just had to power through the bullshit for a little longer...

And he felt John massaging his shoulders, "C’mon we gotta get out of here" Starbucks was only a couple blocks from their dorm, but the night was cold. Alex, bundled in his stylish coat, and John likewise, cradled hot drinks and leaned on each other the whole walk.

“That better be decaf Alex,” John said, jokingly but with warning.

“Haha don’t worry, it's not”

“Did you at least get anything to eat?”

Alex held up the cup “Um yeah. Coffee!”

John laughed as this was so typical of Alex.

“I’ll eat a ton of food over the holidays.”

“That’s not how nutrition works” he teased, poking Alex in the ribs.

Alex responded to this by pulling John's hand around his waist, and reaching out and putting his around John’s waist. The closed the space between them with eager kissing, right under their make out street light (that’s what they called it) which was just close enough, yet right out of the view of all their friends in the sophomore dorms.

They continued this for a good 5 minutes before Alex broke away, “One more day and we can do this for weeks.”  
"Right. I still am gluing things to my poster for Physio, and after that, I have to make up two months worth of warm vocal ups before 5th period. Not to mention study for three tests."  
“Oh god she’s checking our notebooks tomorrow I forgot, I'll add that to my to-do's, along with my essay, practice my presentation for Euro, Latin test, math test, and god help me that lab for Bio-” Just then Lafayette opened the door. “It’s gonna be a long night.”

“I know right? The corrupt education system manifests itself in our suffering.”  
John laughed at this and then whimpered at the fact that he was right, it was suffering.

The dorms were alive that night, all the students collaborating on their projects or quizzing each other for tests, everyone in and out of each other's rooms.  
At a time Charlie came in with some popcorn, and everyone was eternally grateful.  
“Why does every teacher put off everything until the last day?”  
“Why does every student?” responded Alex, passing the bowl to Herc. “No matter how hard I try to get ahead there are always nights like this.”

Everyone was working in the hallways and the common rooms; no one got a wink of sleep.

When morning finally came, Lafayette offered to drive as many as he could fit in his car to campus, so Alex, as the smallest in the grade ended up riding in the trunk as usual, while the others were stacked on top of each other.

When they arrived, Herc popped the trunk, and Alex, cheeks flushed with embarrassment got out. Despite having not time to be so, he was dressed to impress as he always was, in ankle slacks, a button-down, and a blazer, perfectly tailored to his figure, and his hair pulled back, in a low ponytail. He rushed off to 1st period, and John didn’t see him again until 4th when they blew off P.E. in the bathroom.

“How is death day going for you, thus far?” John asked.

Alex slid his back down the wall until he met the floor, which was unlike him because he thought it was undignified to sit on the filthy floor.  
John joined him, “Same.”

“I’m failing out of this stupid system, I hate school, I hate teachers, I hate tests, I hate grades, I hate everyone and everything in the world!" he leaned his head on John's shoulder. "But not you."  
Alex had a way of dramatizing things.

“Think of all the meaningful work I could be doing, rather than all of this nonsense, I could be in D.C. pamphleting, or kickstarting my campaign, or introducing reform bills to Congress! This is such an exciting time for our country! The time to cause influence is now! and I'm stuck here!"

"Yeah, but you can't effectively do any of that without a degree."

"Ha, I already know where I am going; I hardly need any of this to be a successful Poli Sci and Economics, double major.”

“Not to mention, how much high school demands us from us, we don’t get any time just to enjoy life and be teens."

“I guess, but, my life isn’t about me enjoying it, it’s about this country, so it doesn’t matter if I am enjoying it or not, it just matters that I'm accomplishing what needs to be accomplished for this great nation.”

“Every sentence out of your mouth sounds like a campaign promo.”

Alex laughed. "Good!"

“Don’t you want to like, be happy though?”

“Well, the plus is that happiness comes with my enjoyment of the work.”

“Ha”

“But it doesn’t matter if I can’t go to college because my grades are shit.”

“Well, you should like all of this if you love work.”

“This isn’t the right work.”

“True”

  
John enjoyed these deep convos with Alex, the two could talk for hours and hours on end, and they have, many times before. They both had a lot of friends, they both have had a lot of girlfriends, but they always had a special place for each other.

“Your not hopeless, you could charm the pants of any college interviewer, as you did to me.”  
And of course, these deep convos would eventually lead to more.  
“Haha, that’s not your best.”  
“No it isn’t, But as you would know, I haven’t slept.”  
Their lips met.  
Alex quickly moved on top of John, wrapping his legs around his waist. They made out until they were interrupted by the sounding of the bell.

* * *

Alex flung himself in the back of the car on top of John; it had been a long and tired day.

It already wreaked smelled of pot, as Laf and Herc had blown off 6th to hotbox the shit out of the car.

Not bothering with seatbelts, blaring trap music, the four boys drove off into a winter break complete with poor choices and good times, and for Alex, meaningful work.


	2. A Week Into Winter Break

It had been nearly week of loud music, ample drinking, and pot use in in the back of Laf's car, they had been everywhere in the county, hit up every fast food restaurant in existence, and crashed every Christmas party.  
During this time, there was the occasional slip up in the secrecy of Hamilton and Laurens' relationship, due to the influence they were under, but because Alex made out girls as many many times he had John, and John was likewise with guys, it was passed off as a simple tripping out. It was a fun winter break so far, and even Alex wasn’t above having a good time. But, of course, if he was going to pursue this whole "having fun" thing, he had to be the best at it. He always impressed people with taking considerable shots of whiskey and hits of marijuana, but this wouldn't go very far because of his remarkably low tolerance for everything, and he would just end up seriously fucked up: dancing on top of cars, throwing potted plants off roofs, standing on the edge of the cliff in the pouring rain declaring that he is a god, you know, the standard high. 

They boys finally retired to the dorms on Thursday afternoon, feeling the consequences of everything they had subjected themselves to.

Hamilton could hardly stay awake, leaning on Laurens for support, and Laurens could hardly stay awake, leaning on Hamilton for support, so naturally, they barely made it through the door, before tumbling to the floor.

They stayed there and talked for a while before slowly migrating to the small twin size daybed they shared. The original had two beds, like every other dorm, but Alex said he didn’t need his and donated it to the overcrowding problem they had upstairs. Alex said this "lack of reason to sleep" would make him more productive and John, not knowing him at the time, and therefore, not caring, went with it. Alex used the extra space to put in a large corner desk, a lounge chair, and a coffee table. If he ever did end up getting sleep, he fit nicely in the small space under his desk. 

Because of this, their room was known as the “second common room” people were always hanging out there, despite it being the small size of a dorm room. 

It wasn’t until they became good friends halfway through freshman year that they started falling asleep on top of each other "accidentally" in the same bed, and when they first hooked up, they decided their living arrangements correlated with their secret fling. 

For the next couple hours they cuddled watching the American History Channel on Alex's laptop and eating Chinese food they found in the common room fridge, every now and then this was interrupted by a knock at the door, at which Alex flung himself to the ground and pretended to be reading on the floor beneath the bed. This is how it had been, this is how it was, this is how it would be, and John didn’t care, because Alex was in his world. 

This continued until Alex dismissed himself, and began to ready his notebooks and pens for the coming day, getting back into a routine. “Alright, I had my week of fun, time for my week of work”  
“But tomorrow is Friday, and there's a party, oh yeah, and you know, Christmas is in like two days.  
“I can mix my work and my fun”  
“Fine”  
"Tomorrow I’ll go to Starbucks for the first 8 hours of the day, and then come back and get ready for the party at 3; it’s down the street, it'll be great!"  
“Wait. That means..”

“I’m getting up at 7..”

“I swear to god Alex..”

“Alexa, set the alarm for 7 am” He had scored an Amazon echo dot in White Elephant a couple of weeks before, and couldn't get enough of it. 

“You can’t expect me to let you get up that early, my sleep will not be interrupted by-” 

“Alexa, drown my dear friend out with C-SPAN” It started playing a random judiciary committee meeting of C SPAN radio.

John groaned and buried his face with the pillows, he wasn’t gonna try to argue with him, it wasn’t worth it, he was too drunk, and hungover, and post high, and high at the same time to deal with anything. Alex joined him when he was fast asleep an hour later, around 1, and woke John only to wrap his arms around his waist, a comfort Alex cad become accustomed to.

They breathed in synchronization, hands wandered around each other, kissing and exploring every crevice of each other's bodies.

They finally drifted off with Alex’s head resting on John’s lap, as John was propped up against the corner pillows of the daybed. 

They awoke to the sound of the Echo, at 7, and both groaned.

“Why did I want to get up so early again? What headspace was I in?”

John scoffed.

“Alexa off, Alexa, set alarm for 8 am” 

“Seriously?”

“Shhh” Alex kissed him lightly, and then they were both out like a light.

In what seemed like seconds later, it went off again at 8, only this time Alex sprung from the bed and started putting on his ensemble for today. John picked up his phone and started pooping around on Snapchat. 

“What do you even have to do over break”

“Ha, there’s a million things that I haven’t done,” Alex said, buttoning up his shirt. He was partaking in about a million government oriented extracurriculars.  
“Can I at least make you breakfast before you go?” John said, sitting up on the bed.  
He slung his briefcase over his shoulder, and pulled John in for a kiss, like in movies, when a husband is leaving his wife to go to war. “You're the only breakfast I need”  
John rolled his eyes, and before he could respond with another corny remark, Alex was out the door and on his way. 

Alex enjoyed walking places; he found it to be a great way to meditate different ideas and motivate himself, Herc said Alex just used this as an excuse not to get a license, but Alex did genuinely enjoy it. He could imagine himself walking around the national mall in the future. 

When he finally got to Starbucks, he was welcomed by all the baristas.  
"Hey Alex, what's up?"  
"Hey!"  
"The usual I presume."  
"Please and thank you!"  
"One Triente black americano with eight shots of expresso coming right up."  
"I still don't understand how you drink this.." one of them said, handing it to him.  
"I still don't understand how we can legally serve it to him!" added the other guy.  
“How are you doing?”  
“Well,”  
“Working over break?”  
“You know it, how about you?”  
“Pretty good, thanks!”  
"Happy Holidays"  
"And to you too."  
He had gotten to know all the baristas and their rotations pretty well, as well as the other three regulars.  
He plopped down in his usual seat by the window and opened up his laptop. He had so much work to do.


	3. The Party Before Christmas

At four, Alex came trudging through the door, slamming it behind himself, before dramatically face planting on the bed.

“You ready to party..?” John asked, comically.

“Ha! I’m not going!”

“What?!”

“I’m protesting the Donald signing off that fucking tax bill.”

“Well shit.”

“I know!”

“But you are going.”

“But I’m not.”

“Alexander Hamilton not going to a Christmas party on the eve of Christmas eve does not act as a veto, you would know, I mean, god, you own how many copies of the constitution, like 12?”

“14, and I know, but I’m not in the mood to party, not as democracy is engulfed in flames right before our very eyes.”

“Alex, all you have to do is start talking about this tax bill, and I’m sure this whole thing will turn into another one of your rallies-”

“Oh yeah...I didn’t think of that.”

“Yeah, now c’mon let’s.." John used finger quotes. "Party!"

 

* * *

 

 

“You almost ready?The party starts, well, now ..”

  
“It's 4:58, and that’s my strategy, leave whenever the party starts, so there are just enough people there for it to be fun, but there are still late people so we won’t feel bad-”

“Why do you strategize fun?”

“It’s fun!” Alex slipped on his black trenchcoat and ran the straightener through his hair one last time.

“5:01-”

“Got it, let’s go.”

They started to walk in the chilled night air. The wind was blowing pretty hard, and Alex put his arm around John, for "warmth."  
John felt a shiver go down his spine, as he always would whenever Alex even slightly touched him.

“I forgot how far away it was, for a walk”

“What if someone sees?”

“It’s pitch black, and we’ll stop when we get closer.”

They forgot to do so.

“Awww! Are you guys finally together?” Peggy teased, opening the door.

“And a Merry Christmas to you too, you look lovely miss Schuyler, thank you for acquiring us into this gathering at your residency!” Alex got on his knee and kissed her hand mockingly.  
She giggled.

“It was cold, and windy” John added, rolling his eyes.

They entered the Schuyler mansion, the grand foyer all lined with garlands and lights, the chandeliers sparked with light, the red and green clothed tables, all the wealthy and prominent people of the county assembled, laughing and enjoying their champaign and o'dourves. It was right out of a movie.  
Peggy led them to where the teens were raving outside, blaring loud music, the pool steaming and heated, everyone grinding up on each other to the music in one big clump. Alex held back to make use of the networking opportunity.  
Alex was charming his 5th city councilman of the night when Angelica interrupted.  
“Can I borrow Alex for a second, Mr. Adams?”

She dragged him outside, “I think it’s time you hang out us” she said, handing him some eggnog.

“I think your right," he added, before downing the entire glass.

"That was dumb Angie," said Herc, "You know, he can't hold his liquor!"  
“I can too, just you wait!”  
And they waited, and about 15 minutes later he was on top of the diving board, giving a drunken speech, and everyone was cheering him on as John promised.

“All we would have to do is abolish the supreme court; they decided that money was speech and that really screwed everyone over because now all these big corporations are financing campaigns and politicians are only deciding things on their behalf and that is really fucked up!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Tell Em”  
“Let's not mention that they don’t even do the separation of powers correctly, Montesquieu was like fuck if there are two people checking each other than they are gonna like be fucking the whole fucking time and not get anything fucking done, but if there are fucking three then that would be fucking amazing!”  
"Fuck that!"  
"That's right!"  
“But since the supreme court just fucking sits back and does bullshit then fucking shit the president and Congress are still at each other's throats like what in the actual fuck is up with that!”  
"Wait, actually?"  
"The fuck!"  
“Also they fucking decided that guns are individual possessions in D.C. vs. Heller, even though have you even fucking read federalist paper 46! Like fuck it says that they are strictly for the militia not individuals you stupid supreme court shitheads! How come I can interpret the constitution better than supreme court justices that’s also really fucked!  
"haha"  
"yes boi"  
“Fuck the supreme court, fuck congress, fuck that!” and with that, he jumped off into the pool and everyone cheered. Angelica shook her head, and laughed “He doesn’t really think any of that is remotely realistic, right?”  
“You’d be surprised,” said John, Herc, and Laf, at the same time.  
“Well he’s gonna be pissed that he got that suit wet,” said Eliza, “I bought it with him on Black Friday, he loves it more than anything.”

“I should get him some of Philip Jr.'s clothes to change into” added Angelica.  
“No! I look so fucking hot in this suite!” Alex appeared behind her.  
“Alright then.”  
“Miss Schuyler, can I please borrow John for a moment?” he said imitating her earlier. She rolled her eyes.

They two boys walked back through the house and up one of the grand staircases.  
John was laughing, “Where are we going?”  
“Do you know how many rooms there are in this house?” Alex said, suddenly sounding sober.  
“Umm”  
“26” Not counting where other people are  
“Oh wow that’s a-what does THAT mean?”  
“It means” Alex stopped faced john looking him intently in the eyes. “We're gonna hook up in every single one of them.”  
“Alex, he stuttered, you're not thinking straight.”

“You're right...I’m not thinking straight” they reached the top of the stairs and he pushes John into the first room on the right.

“I’m thinking hella gay!”

* * *

 

 

“Does anyone know where Alex and John went?” asked Herc

“Yeah..like I thought he did that just to spite me,” said Angelica

“They are probably getting food inside,” said Eliza

“Oh plz, they are probably fucking” responded Laf.  Peggy laughed at this, "They are definitely fucking!"

“Even if they were, they wouldn’t be stupid enough to do it here, it's so obvious,” Angelica said.

* * *

 

Alex and John were on room five, “This is so stupid,” John panted, as Alex kissed and bit at his neck. "They are totally gonna notice we are both gone and assume the obvious”

“They wouldn't think we’d be stupid enough to do that”

“You're so smart babe” he said, pulling Alex in for some serious tonguing. 

* * *

 

"..Unless... that’s what Alex wants us to think!" said Herc.

The group looked at each other for a brief silence.

“Yep!” said Laf and they all went back into the house to catch them in the act.  They started up the stairs. 

“I can’t believe they don’t think we suspect anything, the literally share a bed.”

“I can’t believe they won't come out already, like, it’s 2017”

“Alex is probably being cautious because of his politics”

“Oh yeah, like we are all gonna go to Fox News right now and say that future political candidate Alexander Hamilton is having an affair with a guy in high school like they're gonna give a shit” Angelica sarcastically remarked.

"He does need to get over himself!"

“Guys this isn’t nice, we should just leave them be if they want to keep it on the down low” Eliza tried reasoning. 

“But this is honestly so annoying, every single party we have gone to since we met, they always disappear together, and then lie about it"

"Even if they don't want to be out, it sucks they can't be honest with their friends!"

* * *

 

 “Ooh this one has a bed!"  Alex pushing John on it backward then hopped on him, straddling his waist, he began undoing John's shirt buttons.

"Hey! Someone's coming up the stairs!”

“You worry too much, it’s not like they are gonna check all the rooms and find us, they are probably just looking for the bathroom."

“Shouldn’t you more be worried, it’s your career on the line”

“Yeah but, I wouldn’t want to ruin the moment by worrying"

“But, why?”

Alex pulled away. “Why wouldn’t I?”

John sat up.“Why would risk your political career to make out with your gay roommate?”

The two boys sat facing each other on the bed. 

“Is that all you think you are to me?”

“Well, yeah..”

“I know we have to keep it a secret, but that doesn’t take away from how much you mean to me”

“I mean to you?-” just then the door opened.

“Aha!” Peggy shouted.

Alex was quick to his feet. “Aha what?” he asked innocently.

“We finally caught you guys!”

“Doing what? Talking?”

“Oh c’mon you were totally making out!”

“We totally were talking!”

“So whenever you guys sneak off in a party, you are just...talking?”

“You expect us to believe that?”

“Well, we're best friends-”

“Well, what were you talking about?”

“Actually, before we were so nicely interrupted, I was going to tell John something very important."

“Really?” John and Peggy both said, “I was going to tell him that although we have been keeping our gay relationship secret, he is still my world, and me not being out wouldn’t take away from that.”

“And that frankly, I love him”

“Alex..”

“I know we are in high school, and I know that I’m a drama queen, but this is how I feel”

“Alex..”

"And it’s fine if he doesn't feel the same way because in this country I am entitled to my own-”

“I love you too!” tears were falling down John's face.

“What?”

John wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, and Alex wrapped his arms around John's neck and they started sloppily making out, as if making up for missed time, because now there was so much more meaning behind it, because now they were in love.

“You lied!”

No response.

“Well, we were right!”

No response.

"Should we leave?"

"Let's"

"Congrats you guys" they shut the door.

"That was something else-"

"That wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be," said Angelica, " I'm actually kind of jealous"

* * *

 

Alex and John came down the stairs 20 minutes later, their arms linked.

"So do you think they told anyone?"

"I doubt it, but even if they did, I don't care, I want to dance with you, and I want everyone to see me dance with you"

They went to the middle of the dance floor and immediately began grinding up on each other, and then making out with each other.

"That didn't take long." Herc said as the friends watched from the side.

 


End file.
